


After

by Root (Fyki)



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, they're both pining for each other but they don't do anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyki/pseuds/Root
Summary: Gen wondered a lot about what Senku would do when he won't have the fate of the world weighting down on his shoulder, when he would be back to be just a scientist, and not the scientist who needed to save humanity. And he couldn't help but wonder if he himself was a part of those future plans."Senku-chan", Gen started. "Do you ever think about what will you do after all this?"
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	After

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom! I finished reading dr stone a few days ago and I was literally imploding for all the feels, so of course I had to write something, and of course it would be aboutGen and Senku, because, well, they're perfect and I love them lol  
> This is a bit random and probably also not very original, but I enjoyed writing about these boys and let my feels out.  
> I'm still trying my hand at writing them, but I hope they're not too ooc, and I hope you people like it! And if you do, please leave a comment <33

Looking at the ocean was a new habit that Gen had taken since they had left on the Perseus, their ship finally taking them on the next step of their apparently never-ending adventure - he just stood on the deck and looked at the sea, when the waves were calm and the light of the sun played games of reflection on the surface. You could see nothing but water for miles and miles, the horizon looking at the same time all too close and impossible to reach.

Once, looking at the sun had been relaxing for Gen; now, it was just overwhelming.

It dawned on him, on those quiet moment, that they really were in the middle of the ocean; in the middle of an immense ocean, headed to America, in a petrified world where no one would be able to help them if they got lost, or if their gps suddenly stopped working, or if any of the thousands of problems that could occur actually happened to them (and, truth be told, their luck until their point made Gen overly pessimistic, because it usually seemed that if anything could go wrong, it would).

And yet, as overwhelming as looking at the ocean felt, Gen kept doing it.

And even if he couldn't help but think about everything that could happen and make their journey a living hell, he wasn't as pessimistic and worried as he should have been.

After all, they had science on their side. After all, they had  _Senku_ .

Gen had never really cared about science before waking up in the stone world, never understood it. 

And the truth was that even now, he didn't really bother to understand it. 

He didn't need to, not when Senku was there. 

And Gen trusted Senku more than he trusted science.

"What are you thinking about, mentalist?"

As if the manifestation of his own thoughts, Gen turned to see Senku standing right next to him, leaning on the railings. His head was turned towards the ocean, but Gen didn't miss the side glance thrown his way, just like he didn't miss the way Senku had come to stand close to him, so close that their arms were touching ever so lightly.

It wasn't anything new for them, standing so close to each other, invading each other's personal space without caring about boundaries and social conventions.

Gen never questioned it, even when he noticed that he was basically the only one who could get close like that to Senku without being pushed away, even when he noticed that so often it was Senku himself who liked to get so much into Gen's personal sphere.

He noticed everything - of course he did - even the smallest things, and he had no doubt that Senku was perfectly aware of it, too.

But he never brought it up, and neither did Senku.

They just leaned into each other, brushing and comforting touches, careful and lingering glances.

Nothing more was allowed, Gen knew that.

They had no time for distractions, after all, that was something Senku had said many times.

So, maybe - maybe after. 

_After._ After they were finished doing everything they had to. Gen wondered about that after, a lot.

He looked at Senku, and he wondered what that  _after_ would bring to him - wondered about what would he do once they had gone to the Moon and back, when the why-man was no longer a problem and the world was back on its feet and wouldn't need his support anymore. 

Gen wondered a lot about what Senku would do when he won't have the fate of the world weighting down on his shoulder, when he would be back to be just a scientist, and not the scientist who needed to save humanity. And he couldn't help but wonder if he himself was a part of those future plans.

"Can't you guess, Senku-chan?"

"You're the mentalist here", Senku snorted. "I'm a scientist, I don't guess".

Gen smiled, and leaned just a little more into the touch, getting just a little bit closer. It wasn't much, but he knew Senku wouldn't miss it - and he also knew for a certainty that he wouldn't move away.

On the ocean, far away on the horizon, the sun was beginning to set, bathing them in a warm orange light. With the sound of the ocean's wave and the sunset keeping them company, the setting felt almost romantic. Almost, if only there wasn't a wall of responsibilities pushing them both back with their feet on the ground.

"Senku-chan", Gen started. "Do you ever think about what will you do after all this?"

At that, Senku turned to look at him; maybe, the flash of understanding in his eyes was just Gen's imagination playing tricks on him, or maybe it had really been there and Senku could really see all the layers of meaning that simple question hid. 

"That's gonna be years from now. I don't have time to think about that".

Of course, that was the most logical answer, wasn't it?

"You don't have time, perhaps, but that doesn't mean you don't think about it anyway, does it? Even you aren't immune to this kind of things".

"Don't try to read me, mentalist, it's not gonna work".

"Then you tell me", Gen said. He wasn't sure why he was feeling the sudden need of an answer, of something  _more_ . "After everything is done, after you're done saving humanity... What then, Senku-chan?"

Their eyes locked, and they stayed there, simply looking at each other in silence for a handful of moments. This time, the understanding in Senku's red eyes was definitely not only only a mere figment of Gen's wishful mind.

"I don't know", Senku said in the end. It was weird, hearing something like that coming from him; there was something wrong and at the same time oddly satisfying in hearing that  _I don't know_ coming from Senku, of all people. "It depends".

The look he fixed on Gen was so intense it made him want to lose himself in it, it made him want to throw caution out the window and getting even  _closer,_ eliminate any distance between them . 

“Depends on what?”

"It's gonna be years from now".

Same words as before, now holding something more, hiding a question in between the lines, something that was only for the two of them to read and understand, something that Senku obviously didn't have the courage to say out loud. But it was okay, because Gen understood all too well.

"I know that", he said.

This time, it was Senku who moved closer, shifting his weight so that their shoulders were pressed against each other. 

It would have taken so little to kiss him, it would have been so easy to give in to the temptation and desire that Gen had been feeling for so long – he could have just leaned down and met Senku's lips with his own. And then, everything would have been out in the open - no hidden questions, no concealed meaning behind apparently innocent touches.

"Then I can tell you my plan for the future when we get there", Senku said, taking Gen away from his derailing thoughts. "Can you wait, mentalist?"

Gen had never thought he would be okay with waiting for an indefinite amount of time for something based on nothing more than an unspoken promise. And yet, there he was, doing just that.

"If it's for you, Senku-chan”, he replied, a smile on his lips. “I can wait as long as you need".

He couldn't lean in and kiss him, couldn't turn the light touches into something more, but he could enjoy the way Senku's cheeks tinted slightly pink at his words, and the soft smile that curved his lips; he could lose himself in the rhythm of his pounding heart and know that Senku was feeling the same.

Until then, until they could put everything else behind, that would be enough. Gen could wait. 


End file.
